Wrong Date With The Right Mate (Destiel)
by inenochian
Summary: Dean has a blind date. Only, he has no idea who he is supposed to be meeting.


"So, will you go?" Sam asked, already smiling smugly because he knew Dean wouldn't say 'no'.

"Do I have a choice?" Dean replied instead, irritated. So what if he hadn't been on a date in a few months, didn't mean he couldn't pick his own. Setting him up for a blind date was probably the worst idea Sam could possibly have.

"Aw come on, don't pout! Jess says he is really cute. And from the way she describes him, he is definitely your type. If you don't like him, I won't force you into another one. I promise." Sam gave his best puppy dog face and Dean knew he had lost the argument. He sighed.

"Fine, when is it anyway?"

"Tonight. 8 PM. That gives you 3 hours to get ready."

Dean rolled his eyes and went towards the TV room. He wasn't a girl, he didn't need hours to get ready. Plus, he wasn't going to make an effort for a guy who he literally hadn't seen before.

He watches TV (re-runs of and Friends) till 7:30. It would take at least 10 minutes to reach the cafe he was meeting his blind date at, so he decided to finally change and get this over with.

Dean ended up wearing a black t-shirt under a blue plaid shirt and tight black jeans. Nothing extra ordinary, but, he looks good, like he always does. Giving himself a wink and a tiny 'How you doin' look, he smiles and walks out to his baby, mentally preparing himself for hours of awkward conversation and maybe a bit of flirting with the waitresses.

He reaches the cafe only to curse and hits himself on the head, he doesn't even know his date's name. He rolls his eyes and sits in one of the chairs for the table for two. He pulls out his phone, pretending to play while keeping an eye out for someone who looked even remotely his type.

He raised his eyes to the entrance door when he heard the bell ring, his eyes caught dark hair and blue eyes, pale skin and pink lips, and before he knew it, their eyes met, and he smiled tentatively only to be met by a frown and a stupidly adorable head tilt.

He got up, and walked towards the man, because no way he could be set up with anyone else but him. The guy was totally his type and was standing alone. Dean kept on his smirk as he stretched his hand out.

"Hey, I am Dean." He said. The guy looked at him for a moment with the frown, before he decided to smile a tiny bit and shake hands.

"Hello Dean, I am Castiel. Call me Cas."

He nodded and for a moment they just looked in each other's eyes before Dean cleared his throat and pointed towards the booth he was sitting in,

"Wanna join me?" He said and Cas' smile widened.

"Sure." He said and together they sat opposite each other. Their waitress came and they ordered, Dean, A black coffee with a slice of Pecan Pie and Cas with a hot chocolate and a blue berry muffin.

The guy had good taste.

"So," Dean said as a conversational starter, "Who set you up with me?" Dean asked ,His eyes not able to leave his, Amusement twinkled in those blue orbs and Cas grinned.

"Set me up?" He asked, part confused and part amused. Dean nodded.

"My brother Sammy, got sick of me laying around the house playing video games and working on cars. What about you?"

Cas bit his lips, Dean's eyes followed,

"A friend of mine, Jonathan, said the same thing about me and books. Though," Cas says, looking at Dean appreciatively, "I am glad he forced me." Dean blushes, very much unlike him, and decides to change the topic before people started mistaking him for a fire brigade.

"Oh, and what does this Jonathan do?"

Cas hesitated, and for just a moment looked like he didn't know what to say, then shaking his head, he gave Dean a smile, this time coy and placing his chin in his palm, his elbows on the table, he winked,

"Does it matter, I would rather know what you do." He drawled, slow and deep and Dean blushed like a 12 year old.

"Oh..um, Nothing special, really, I run the Winchester-Singer garage with Bobby Singer." Cas smiled,

"Then I am guessing the 1967 Chevrolet Impala in the parking lot is yours?"

Dean's eyes lit up, and suddenly he was babbling about his car, which led to talking about his dad, then eventually to Sammy and suddenly he was having the time of his life with this beautiful person who nodded, and laughed and listened and replied in all the right places. Before he knew it, the waitress had come, asking them to leave saying they were closing the cafe.

The walked outside together, towards the impala,

"Can I give you a ride?" Dean asked, suddenly never wanting it to end, Cas bit his lips,

"As much as I would love that, I do have my own car," he pointed to the Mustang parked two cars left of his. Dean frowned, first time in 4 hours. And was about to ask Cas if he wanted to meet up again when he spoke first.

"We should do this again sometime." Cas said and Dean grinned,

"Of course." They both took out their cell phones, exchanging numbers, and Dean was about to open the door to his car when Cas caught his wrist, pulling him towards him, so that there were only a few inches in the middle,

"I hope you don't mind." Cas whispered, his eyes on Dean's lips, Dean grinned.

"Hell no." He whispered back and closed the rest of the space between them.

The kiss was soft and slow and long, with no tongue and Dean would have wanted to go faster and deeper if it were anybody but Cas, as it were he was enjoying this way too much to care about small things, and though it was nothing too hot, they were both panting by the end of it.

Cas stroked his cheeks, there foreheads touching and smiled, and for the first time it was shy,

"I expect a call soon, ." He said and pulled away. Leaving Dean blushing again with the way he spoke.

They both moved to their cars, and Dean was super excited to talk to Sammy and tell him, hell maybe even thank him, because Cas was literally perfect.

His smile dropped when he saw Sam though, because unlike what he expected, Sam looked angry and upset and so so disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked and Sam snorted,

"What's wrong,Dean? What's wrong is I am tired of setting you up! First you used to sulk your way through the dates, and now you don't even attend them? What the hell is wrong with you! I just want you to be happy."

"What are you talking about? I did go on the date! I loved it!"

Now that shut Sammy up. He looked confused,

"No you didn't." He said. His voice small.

"Yes I did. I would know. I was there."

"I got a call not two hours ago from Andy saying that he had been waiting for half an hour, but you hadn't showed up."

"Who the hell is Andy? I had a date with Cas."

Realization struck but like a tonne of metal.

"I had set you up with Andy."

"I went on a date with Castiel."

Sam shook his head smiling,

"As long as you liked it, man." He said and walked away.

Not wasting any time, he called Cas. The guy picked up at the third ring, and you could hear the smugness just from his voice,

"Hello Dean."

"You son of a bitch, you weren't on a blind date."

"Guilty." He replied, and Dean could still hear the smile. He sighed.

"Why? You could tell me I just had the wrong person."

"Well, I didn't really know you were looking for your date until we sat in the booth and started chatting."

"And after that?" Dean asked hoping that Cas did not continue their date just because it was too awkward.

"After that, I liked talking to you. Plus you are really pretty. I kinda feel sorry for your actual date though."

Dean couldn't help but smile, though he was slightly offended at being called 'pretty' of all things.

"Andy did wait an awful long time apparently." He says, just to keep the conversation going.

"Are you mad about it?" Cas asks and the smile in his voice is gone. Before Dean can catch up, he is shaking his head,

"No. Not really. It still was a blind date. And you are really pretty too." The last part is meant as a joke and Cas laughs, his deep voice doing things to Dean that he can't explain.

"Then I don't think you would mind meeting up again?" Cas asks and Dean does his best to keep the excitement from his voice. He fails.

"Tomorrow afternoon? Don't bother driving. I'll pick you up."

"Alright. I'll send you my address."

There is a silence of sorts, both of them listening to each other breathe.

"I am glad I walked up to you." Dean says, his voice small. Cas hums in response.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dean."

"Bye, Cas."

It's another moment before either of them hang up, and if you were their, you would be able to see the identical warm smiles on both of their faces.

It was the start of love.


End file.
